


Public display of affection

by shinystar66



Series: Leave this blue neighbourhood [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gio's pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinystar66/pseuds/shinystar66
Summary: Marti doesn't seem keen on pda and Gio worries that he is a bad friend.





	Public display of affection

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on tumblr that turned out to be quite different

When things started to fall into place and Martino and Niccolò 'finally got their shit together', as Elia phrased it, Giovanni thought that he just signed himself for awkward third-wheeling his best friend and his boyfriend from then on. It was only fair, considering how that had pretty much been Martino's occupation while he dated Eva. And karma is a well-known bitch. 

Only it never happened. Not in the way he thought it would, at least.

Whenever Marti and Niccolò were hanging out with him, Luca and Elia, they would do next to nothing to indicate that they were a couple. Sure, sometimes they would look at each other with matching dopey smiles and have private conversations using their eyes only.

Other times, when they were at a party, they would stare at each other from across the room and their gazes would get so intense that Gio felt like intruding. But then Marti would grab a beer and sit next to him as if it wasn't a big deal. As if Niccolò was not still undressing him with his eyes. _Jesus Christ_. He almost wanted to tell him _'Go make out with your boyfriend. I am getting blue balls from watching you two.'_

But he never did because there was a nagging question at the back of his mind that made him too scared to ask anything.

_Are you uncomfortable with me? With the guys? Should I be more supportive? Should I have reacted differently when you came out to me? Am I such a bad friend?_

It was a regular day at school when it happened again. He caught Martino and Niccolò talking in front of the school gates, grinning like two idiots in love and he couldn't help but smile. He was happy for his best friend, how could he not be? But then Niccolò said that he was late to class and they separated. And Gio was so expecting a goodbye kiss, it was a normal thing he and Eva used to do, but it never happened. He almost wanted to scream _You can touch, you can kiss you know, I really hope you don't think I am uncomfortable with you._

He decided to ask something else instead.

"Everything okay between you and Nico?"

"Better than ever, man. I love him so much."

And wow. That confession felt like a slap to Giovanni. It wasn't like he didn't know, it was pretty obvious that their relationship was the real deal. But he was taken aback by Martino's honesty and the way he said it so easily, no doubt in his mind.

"Ugh...what about...intimacy? Everything well?"

Martino's cheeks turned a pink shade as he shoved him gently in the chest.  

"I am not discussing that with you. The fact that Luchino asks me about positions all the time is bad enough."

Oh yeah, that, Giovanni feels like smacking Luchino every time he opens his mouth, but that's a whole different story.

"You know he doesn't mean any harm, right? He's just dumb like that. I mean not dumb, it's more like he speaks befote he thinks. He has a different way of showing it, but he supports you, we all do."

"I know, and I couldn't be more grateful for that." Martno smiles.

"Then why don't you two kiss in front of us?" There, he said it, it was out in the open.

"We don't? I didn't realize that." 

"You never do. A few minutes ago, didn't you feel like kissing him goodbye?"

"Here?" Martino asked, raising his eyebrows. "In front of the whole school and out in the street? No offence, Gio, but I don't like being in the centre of attention."

And oh. _Oh._ He never thought about that. He made it all about himself when it wasn't like that at all. 

"But you know I would fight anyone who dares say anything about you, right?"

"Exactly. I don't want you to do that. It's dumb."

_Oh_

"Fuck. Marti. I am sorry."

"You don't have to, it's not your fault."

It got quiet for a few minutes.

"But wait, there were times when we weren't in public, why didn't you do it then?"

"I don't know I...Look, Gio, it really doesn't have to do with you. I can hear you thinking, you are not making me uncomfortable or anything. It's just that...It's hard to explain. You know, when you spend years repressing yourself it's not that easy to get used to some things. But I am working on it and Nico, being the angel he is, lets me be."

Giovanni's heart broke a little for his friend. For some reason he forgot that homophobia exists and is very much alive. And it hurts that he got to hold Eva's hand all the time and nobody would bat an eye, but if his best friend did it, he would get several looks, best case scenario. He doen't know what hurts more, that or the fact that society is so shitty that his best friend spent years suffering in silence. 

Giovanni finally got it that day.

.

One week later, they all went to the cabin again. Elia drove and he boasted about getting his licence and how cool it was to be 18 the entire ride. Giovanni loved him, he did. But he felt like throwing himself out the window in that moment. He turned to his side to chat with Martino but then he noticed how his best friend was asleep, drooling on Niccolò's shoulder who was playing with his hair and watching him in awe. Giovanni smiled and locked eyes with Niccolò who lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Martino's forehead who beamed in his sleep.

"Fuck me. That's so cute." Luchino squealed from the passenger seat, managing to wake Martino up who threw him an angry look.

"Go back to sleep baby, we still have an hour left." Nico kissed him on the lips this time and Giovanni could feel Martino completely melt at the touch, all the initial grumpiness vanishing.

"Okay" he mumbled and moved so that his head was resting on Nico lap and half of his weight on Gio.

But you know what? Giovanni didn't even care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know what you think.❤  
> Come talk to me on tumblr skam-ruined-my-life


End file.
